During the installation of solar panels, the importance of ensuring that each and every installation is performed thoroughly and efficiently cannot be overstated. One of the most physically intensive and time-consuming tasks confronted by solar panel installers during the installation of a solar panel system is managing the wires used to establish electrical connection among the solar panels. A junction box is disposed on the underside of each solar panel, typically at one end of the longest dimension. The junction box provides one positive (+) wire and one negative (−) wire, each of which are in electrical communication with the modules comprising the face of the given panel.
During the installation of an multiple panel solar panel system, the positive and negative wires from the junction boxes on the undersides of adjacent solar panels must be connected to one another, panel to panel, in series (positive to negative or negative to positive, depending on direction) in a given row or column. The electrical connection of the solar panels may be repeated for the entire solar panel system, which may include dozens or even hundred (or more) individual solar panels. During the installation when the solar panels are electrically connected together, it is imperative that the electrical wires used to connect the solar panels are properly secured to meet applicable code requirements. This is often done using plastic ties, which are used to secure unneeded lengths of electrical wiring that is used for connecting the solar panels, to ensure that the wires do not hang down and contact with the roof or other features between the roof and the installed solar panels. Contact between the electrical wires and the roof, or other features of the roof, can compromise the integrity of the wire's insulation and thereby create a fire hazard. In addition, loose and dangling wires will cause an inspector not to pass the installation. If the loose/dangling wires are near/at the middle of an installed array, many hours of labor may be needed to get to the location and fix the problem.